Tricky Tricksters
by That Unknown Fangirl
Summary: Manvi tries to trick Virat into admitting his love for her. Total VirMan randomness!


**This is the first FanFiction story I've written in a long time that is completely unrelated to Disney Channel… Wow! Can't help it, I just love these characters! Manvi and Virat are like, toooooo cute. They make me laugh with their adorableness. Haha. I just hate that I can't type the spoken words in Hindi, though. Or Roman English (coz MS Word and spellcheck would be a nightmare with that)… Ah well, enjoy. Ooh, I don't own EHMMBH, and I also don't know where I'd stick this in the series if I could. It's definitely set while Manvi is in Chandigarh, and before she finds out about actually having the disease, though! Okay, I'll shut up now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tricky Tricksters<strong>

Virat casually strolled around the mansion, holding back a yawn. There was absolutely nothing to do at home, and he was bored to the point of asking if he could go to the _office_. And that was something the entire Vadhera family knew Virat would never _ever_ do, no matter how bored he was.

He found himself standing outside Manvi's room, so without thinking, he knocked on the door and walked in. What met his eyes after that was a shocking sight.

Manvi was seated on the bed, holding her phone, and…_crying_? What?

"Manvi?" Virat said, shocked. This _was _the same bright, bubbly girl who'd brought laughter into the mansion for the first time, wasn't she? She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"What?" she said, between sobs.

"A -are you okay?" he asked, still in shock. It was still odd to see her crying, instead of laughing and smiling like she usually did.

"No, I…" Manvi started slowly.

"You…?" he said, hoping for her to continue. He was curious, and took it upon himself, if she didn't tell him soon enough, to irritate her until she would.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I have leukaemia!" she yelled suddenly, standing up.

"What?" he said, also standing up, and sounding even more shocked now.

"Yes…" Manvi sighed, sitting down on the bed again.

"You… _What the hell_?" Virat said, confusion taking him over. He sat back down on the bed, and glared at her in confusion, anger, shock… A mixture of emotions – he didn't know what to make of this news. "What?"

"How many times are you going to make me repeat this?" she said. He could sense the anger in her tone easily. "I'm not saying it again!"

"I'm not asking you to… I just…" He paused for a few seconds, and continued, "You're not gonna die or something, are you?"

"What kind of question is that supposed to be? Everyone has to die someday – I guess I'll just die sooner," she sighed, and gave him a weak smile.

"You're wise. I don't want you to die," he laughed softly, making her smile even more.

"And what problem do you have with me dying, partner?" Manvi asked, smiling, now completely free of tears.

"I don't," Virat shrugged.

"So you'd be okay with it, if I died?" she asked, glaring at him angrily.

"No! I'd miss you!" he protested.

"So you _would_ mind," she smirked.

"Fine, I would," he deadpanned. "Happy?"

"Yes. But, whyyy?" she asked, slowly.

"Because I just would," he answered simply, and stood up once again.

"But _why_?" she asked, still smiling.

"Because…" Virat sighed, "Because I love you."

"Excuse me? Did you just say you _love _me?" Manvi asked, staring at him, feigning shock. He nodded slowly. "But, what about Maya?"

"Have you not heard anything _bhaiyya_'s been saying these past few days?" he asked, genuinely shocked. He was sure Viren told Jeevika everything, and Jeevika told Manvi _more_ than everything. Well, maybe he was wrong.

"What? What did Viren _jiju _say?" she asked, curious.

"Jeevika _bhabi_ hasn't been telling you?"

"No!"

"Well, he's been saying that it's all because of you, that I'm stuck with Maya. And his theory is that I'm only with her because you thought it was a good idea. And indirectly, that seems to mean I love you."

"So… You do, then?" Manvi gave him a quick, nervous glance.

"What do I do?" Virat asked.

"Love me?" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. I love you," he sighed.

"Jeevika _di_!" Manvi suddenly called, momentarily confusing Virat. A few seconds later, her sister appeared in the doorway of the room, looking concerned.

"What happened, Mannu?" she asked, concerned.

"I told you I could get Virat to confess his love for me! He said it!" Manvi giggled, and Virat gasped.

"So, this was all a trick?" He asked. She nodded, smiling crazily. "You aren't really gonna die, then?"

"Die? What have you said to him?" Jeevika asked, shocked.

"I may have mentioned something about leukaemia…" Manvi said nervously, with a fake laugh.

"You're just…" Jeevika shook her head, and sighed.

"Okay, now I need my revenge on you! _Attaaack!_" Virat yelled. Manvi gasped playfully, and they took off, running around the mansion in the crazy chase of the day. Because of course, with these two…anything was possible – even the craziest ways of voicing love!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the ending was a bit stupid. LOL. Just had to get that out of my head, it's been jumping around in my brain for like a month now! xP<strong>

**-Sarah :]**


End file.
